Security
Security Control Center The Security Control Center is a must-have for any corporate compound in Executive Assault. The Security Control Center not only allows it's CEO to build interior doors, turrets, and detectors around the base, but also houses a secondary desk in case the CEO is forced to abandon their Headquarters Tower. Since it has a secondary CEO desk and would typically be used as a contingency plan should the Headquarters be invaded, the Control Center comes with a good number of hard-points for mounting defenses. The figure below shows 4 door-mounts (Red), 2 turret-mounts (Yellow), and 1 CEO desk (Blue) within the Control Center. For this reason the Security Control Center is generally considered to be the safest area in the base. Internal Defenses These may mean life or death for a CEO and should not be taken lightly. These can even fend of entire invasions from time to time, as Robots are the only enemy units that can actually enter the facility. Interior Doors There are currently 3 types of doors available for use throughout the base, each with their own distinct attributes. All doors cost 500 Iron to build, and can be remotely controlled from a CEO Desk. Security Doors These are the weakest of the doors, and can be bypassed by enemy Hackerbots since they have control pads that ground units can open and close the door with. These rudimentary doors work for holding low-level bots back temporarily, but are not quite as reliable as the higher-tier doors. Safety Doors Safety Doors are the mid-tier doors which are much stronger than their predecessor. These doors are special in that they do not have control panels and therefore cannot be bypassed by Hackerbots; this does have a tradeoff however, since they must be controlled remotely, they also do not open for friendly units. This means that it is very easy for a CEO to trap himself into being cornered by enemy robots within the base, as on foot he is without any way to open them. Forcefield Doors These are the top-tier doors that can be used, using an extremely powerful forcefield to keep enemy bots out. These forcefields use power to function, so while extremely powerful, if the base runs out of power or the Power Station is detonated by a Hackerbot, these doors will cease to function. They are equipped with a control panel, meaning easy access for friendly units, at the cost of being easily bypassed by enemy Hackerbots. Auto-Turrets Just as doors are effective at denying enemy troops access to certain areas, turrets are equally effective at eliminating those units while they are in the base. The internal turrets automatically target and shoot at any enemy units that come within their range. Turrets come in two different forms: Light Auto Turrets, and Heavy Auto Turrets. Light Auto Turrets These are the weaker of the two and cost 500 Iron to build. Although weak, these still make for a deadly combination with any type of door, helping to clear out enemy units trespassing within the base. Heavy Auto Turrets As the stronger of the two turret types, these certainly pack a punch and can defend against higher-tier robots. With more firepower comes a higher cost, being a hefty 1,000 Iron to construct.